Theres a First Time for Everything
by Team Valdez
Summary: Aradia and Sollux learn the hard way just how thin the dorm walls are... Rated for smutty goodness and some minor cursing.


**_Well okay then_**

**_This is my first smutty thing so I decided to make it an Arasol story as a sort of preview into the universe of the fic that's still being drafted by my beta and I, which should be uploaded around St. Patrick's day. Until then, enjoy some nerds doing the dance with no pants for the first time._**

None of the other guys had stopped her as she made her way to the room that Sollux and Karkat lived in. They knew enough not to at this point.

Aradia yawned, adjusting the oversized Gemini shirt that she had "borrowed" from her boyfriend days before after spending the night in his dorm. They hadn't... "Done" anything, besides cuddling while comforting each other from the nightmares that plagued them after sitting through one of Gamzee's stupid horror movie marathons.

She grinned fondly at the memory and opened the door to his room, located just off the side from one of the few common areas in the grey complex. She shut the door behind her and turned, smiling at the sight in front of her. Sollux was sprawled on his back, concentrating on the gaming device that he held in a vice-like grip.

In his boxers.

"Oh... hey Sollux! I was just..."

She trailed off, focusing on the hem of the shirt and tugging it down, half grateful that it reached her mid thigh and half cursing herself for not wearing longer pajama pants underneath. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him in his underwear before, but they hadn't gone any further than sloppy makeouts and one incredible night of akward touches that made her blush crimson.

"Oh hey AA." He said, pausing the game and running his fingers through his bed head. "Nice to thee you."

He smiled and stood up, studying her expression and thinking about how adorable she looked in the extremely familiar shirt she was wearing... Wait.

"AA, Ith that my thirt?"

"Well um... Maybe?" She suddenly became very interested in the ends of her hair.

He smiled at her embarrassment and crossed over to her, resting his forehead against hers and playing with the hem of her- well his shirt.

"I think it lookth cute on you," he kissed her forehead, "You look so small."

"S-Sollux?" She blushed a rusty red and cast her eyes up at him, praying to God (and a handful of Greek gods for good measure) that he couldn't hear the rapid-fire sound of her heartbeat through her chest.

"You look tho pretty when you bluth." He whispered, tilting his head awkwardly before pressing his lips to hers.

She gasped in surprise and pressed back slightly, tilting her head up to meet his. Sollux smiled into her lips, resting his hands on her waist. Aradia mimicked him, winding her arms around his neck and sighing. These were the times that she enjoyed especially, her heart content while she had the company of someone who truly enjoyed it.

Sollux hooked his hands under her thighs and picked her up as if she had weighed nothing. Even though he was not strong by a long shot, his girlfriend was tiny compared to him. He carried her to the for once clean bed and set her down lightly before laying next to her and press his lips to her neck.

She let out a content sigh, blushing deep crimson. "Sollux, are you sure?" She asked him between kisses.

He paused to rest his forehead against hers once again. "I'm okay with it if you are, but if you aren't jutht tell me, okay?"

She nodded in agreement and pressed her soft lips to his hungrily. With nothing to interrupt them, she was going to make this last while she could.

He smirked, shifting so that he hovered over her, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Aradia noticed the position they were currently in, her eyes widening as she realized that her shirt had ridden up, exposing her too-short shorts and the tops of her underwear. She moved a hand down in an attempt to cover herself, but was stopped by Sollux.

"Do you mind if I..." He trailed off, tugging the shirt up rather than down. She nodded, straightening her arms over her head as he helped her out of it, only catching her thick hair with his fingers once. He repeated the same action clumsily with his own shirt, grinning like he had won every lottery in existence. She pressed her almost bare chest against him, feeling her skin prick at the contrast of cool air and heated flesh against her. They kissed like their lives depended on it, tongues and teeth clashing in their desire to get closer.

He broke from her abruptly, running a hand down her middle and ticklin her a bit before stopping at the insides of her thighs. She let out a choked noise, pressing her lips against his neck, kissing and biting at the warm skin. Sollux bit into his lip and ran his finger along the waistband of her panties, determined to make it look like he knew what the fuck he was doing (he didn't).

Frankly, Aradia didn't care because it felt pretty amazing to her anyways.

She sucked on a spot under his jaw where she could feel his pulse thrumming quickly under the flushed skin. He croaked out a moan, tugging down her bottoms and tossing them over his shoulder, trying to regain the little that remained of his composure while she let out a whine, breaking from his neck and glancing from the angry pink mark to his bi-colored eyes.

"S-sol," she gasped out, "please."

His hand came to rest between her thighs as he leaned close to her ear. "You like that, huh."

She whined out, grinding against his hand. They had never been this far before, but all she cared about was the boy who was making her head spin. "J-Just keep going please."

He smiled, kissing her once before moving his lips to her breast, sucking and licking at it while lightly groping the other one.

"Oh my f-fucking god." she hissed out, punctuating her words with a moan. Sollux groaned; it sounded exactly like how he had imagined it would all of those nights locked in his room with his hand down his pants. He decided that he wanted more of that noise, closing his teeth around a rusty-red tinted bud and alternated between scraping it with his teeth and licking the sensitive flesh.

Aradia threw her head back, a moan ripping from her throat. She dropped her hands from the pillow she had been squeezing and wove her fingers into his hair, pulling him up to kiss him. Sollux, of course, was happy to oblige. Even more so when she flipped them over and sat upright on his chest.

"Um... AA?" He panted, enjoying the sight of his girlfriend (shirtless, no less) perched on top of him more than he would ever admit in front of Karkat. Damn, he really hoped that his shithead of a roommate didn't choose to come back from his date with Terezi just yet...

His thoughts were stopped by the overwhelming feeling of grinding on the obvious bulge in his boxers.

"Thit!" Aradia grinned innocently to hide the fact that her heart was beating in her ears, kissing his cheek before moving her swollen lips to his ear.

"D-do you mind if I try something? It's not really fair that you're doing everything." She stammered out, mentally hitting herself for even having this idea in the first place.

"Th-Thure okay." He groaned out, his smirk beginning to crack.

And with that, Aradia unceremoniously slipped her hand underneath his waistband. The hand traced the slight trail of wispy brown hair, pausing just above the source of heat and pressure that she was determined to relieve.

"fucKING THIT!" Sollux half whined, half gasped out, baffled by her boldness but also anticipating what was to come eagerly. If he managed to last that long, anyway.

Aradia slowly lowered herself until her face was level with her boyfriends waist, tugging the boxers down, exposing the rather large hard-on that she was responsible for. The very thought made her blush from her ears to the hollow of her throat.

"AA, y-you really don't have to..." Sollux cut himself off. While he was all for getting to third base before any of his friends with the girl of his dreams (What male wouldn't be?), he wasn't about to let Aradia think that she had to do this.

"It looks... Weird." She managed to say. Honestly, she had no idea about what to expect, having no other experience other than the time her older cousin Damara taught her how to tie a cherry stem in a knot with her tongue. The very fact that she had gotten this far was beyond her.

"What do you mean it lookth weird? What were you even exthpecting?" Probably not a good idea to snicker during this, but Sollux did anyways.

"I don't know! You're just... Bigger than I thought."

"Tho you've thought about doing thith before?"

Rolling her eyes, Aradia loosely wrapped a hand around him, hoping that this would make him stop talking.

"Aaaaand thereth a hand on my dick."

"Well when you say it like that, it makes me want to just forget the idea and leave." She moved her hand lower, wanting to elicit some sort of reaction. She was rewarded almost instantly as her boyfriends eyes rolled back into his head. Aradia smiled to herself, then concentrated on pumping.

Sollux let out a groan as her strokes sped up, gripping the bed sheets in his fists in an effort not to lose himself completely. He loved this side of her; how her hair framed her face and she bit her lip in concentration, glancing up to him for confirmation that she was not in fact hurting him.

"Wait- can I athk you thomething?" The hardest thing that Sollux had done this year was asking her to stop just now. Aradia panicked, wondering if she had gone too fast, been too bold but her thoughts crashed into one another like bumper cars. Sollux grunted and sat up slightly.

"As much ath thith ith fucking awesome... Do you think that we could…," he swallowed nervously, "actually try the whole thex thing? Wait thit that thounded really fucking lame."

Aradia giggled in relief, inching her way back up his chest (albeit avoiding the now quite obvious boner near her thigh). "Are you sure that you want to?"

"Are you?"

She nodded quickly, then looked away to hide her scarlet cheeks.

He laughed and kissed her head. "You took the pill thing right?".

"Yeah, I was already on them for hormone stuff."

"Thweet." He leaned forward and planted a rough kiss on her mouth, pulling her forward and onto him.

After quite a bit of awkward shuffling and hurried kisses, Aradia lay on her back, grinning up at her boyfriend who was struggling to pull down her panties without tearing them off (she had to help him with the last hook on her bra). She finally decided to help him out and do it herself.

"Cmon aa, let me do thomething!" His hand brushed absentmindedly against her bare hips in an attempt to steady himself, and she gasped audibly. Sollux raised an eyebrow and grinned down at her.

"W-What are you looking at?"

"Just wondering how it feelth when I do thith." He let his fingers dip lower to the juncture between her legs and run over the spot slowly.

"Sollux!" Aradia whined, bucking up against his hand out of instinct. "Hurry up already!"

Sollux laughed and decided to listen to her, positioning himself in front of her hips (insert tab A into slot B, right?) and kissed her cheek.

"Kiss me while you do it? It's gonna hurt." Aradia whispered.

"No problem babe." He pressed their lips together softly and pressed forward.

Aradia hissed in pain at the new sensation, distracting herself by sucking on her boyfriend's lips until the sharp feeling began to fade.

"Keep going please."

And he did. Once he was fully seated in her and they had both been given time to adjust (Aradia to the overwhelming feeling of being stretched and filled and Sollux to the the splashes of color in his vision) he thrusted forward, earning him a soft moan.

The two clumsily set a fast pace for themselves, the sounds of wet contact and desperate, throaty noises from both parties. Somewhere along the way, Aradia had wrapped her legs behind his waist which was deemed a good decision almost instantly, allowing Sollux better leverage in pounding into her.

She nipped and kissed at every bit of bare skin in her reach in a desperate attempt to last him out that was failing fast, almost dashed from her mind completely when he just barely brushed against a spot deep inside her that made her scream.

This wasn't lost at all by Sollux; he adjusted his grip on her hips and managed to brush against the spot several times before managing to slam into the tight bundle of nerves.

Aradia screamed out curses, his name, and a few strangled cries as her entire body clenched and her fingernails dug into Sollux's shoulders. Her outburst had sent him over the edge that he had been teetering on since she had walked in, and he let himself release into her and bury himself into her neck.

They stayed like that for a few moments, panting and sticky with sweat. Sollux had the energy to pull out of her completely and collapse in a heap next to her.

"That was..."

"...Nithe."

Aradia pecked him on the lips. "Better than nice."

"We thould do that again." He smirked down at her.

"Maybe later, I'm sleeping in tomorrow as of right now. The DA doesn't run checks on weekends anyways." Aradia nuzzled down into his chest, smiling sleepily with her hair fanned out around her like a bush. He still found her beautiful.

Sollux pushed the soiled sheet further down the bed with his foot and yanked a blanket over the two, pulling Aradia back into him.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her cheek before drifting off, this having been the most exercise he had done in years.

"I love you too honey, now go to sleep."

* * *

"Alright losers, pay up," Vriska and Terezi made their way around the common room, collecting cash in a bucket "borrowed" from the janitors closet, "that's fifty from you Eridan."

"Wwho the hell could have seen that comin?!" The angry swim team co-captain tossed a few bills into the pail as it passed him.

"What, like mew thought that Pawllux and Aradia weren't going to do it before spring break?" Nepeta asked from a hyperventilating Equius' shoulder.

"No, I just thought that I would have gotten laid before the skinny bastard."

"Whatever mister grumpy gills, I'm happy for them!" Feferi giggled, having been the only one not to place her bet.

"Alright, here's half of the cash, as promised," Terezi handed a wad of bills to Nepeta, who made a victory sign with her arms above her head, "hey cherry, you want the honors?"

"Stop fucking calling me that," Karkat grumbled and marched to his dorm, yanking open the door.

"THESE WALLS ARENT SOUNDPROOF, ASSHATS. KEEP IT DOWN SO THAT EQUIUS DOESNT CRY AGAIN!"


End file.
